


Some Minor Edits

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mostly just an excuse to get these two together in a different way, alternate universe - author, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Jemma Simmons loves being an editor, but is she too much for the current author she's working with, Leo Fitz?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Some Minor Edits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XOLove47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/gifts).



> Agents of Challenges gave us the challenge of writing an AU we had never done, so I chose author AU. Plus it was accio-the-force's birthday, so I wrote FS. Happy slightly belated birthday!

  
“So, how are we feeling today?” Jemma Simmons asked the man sitting across from her.

He twitched his hands in his lap nervously. “Are you asking me that because you’re interested, or are you asking me that because you are about to tell me that what I wrote was awful and you hate it?”

Jemma suppressed a sigh. Authors could be very nervous at times when dealing with an editor, but Leo Fitz seemed to be especially twitchy around her. She wasn’t sure why. His work had been quite good, which allowed Jemma to get really picky about things in it.

Come to think of it, maybe he  _ was _ scared of her.

Jemma loved that absent of major issues she could really pick his writing apart. She knew it was going to make the book that much better, but she supposed it could be construed as ripping his writing apart. Jemma thought quickly about what she could do.

“Why don’t we go have a coffee and talk? I sense that you’re a little tense, and you have no need to be. I’m here to help your writing be the best it can be.”

Fitz sighed ever so slightly. “I’m not sure that will make this process any better, but sure.”

“Trust me,” Jemma said with a smile.

Jemma led Fitz to the small coffee shop just a few doors down from the publisher’s office. They ordered and sat down at a corner table. Jemma pulled out her things.

“So Fitz, first things first, we love the book. Interesting characters, great plot...I mean I read it all in one sitting, and I rarely do that with first drafts.”

Fitz looked wary. “So what’s the problem?”

“It’s nothing major. Just a few tweaks that I think will really make it sing. Is that ok?”

He nodded, and they began going through Jemma’s edits. She could see him relax as time went on. They set up several meetings to continue working on the book. He almost seemed to enjoy their meetings.

At least he seemed to until Jemma told him that this would likely be their last meeting as she thought everything was ready.

Fitz’s face immediately fell. “Oh.”

“You don’t seem happy about that,” Jemma said, confused. “You should be happy about that.”

“No, no, I know I should” Fitz thought for a moment. “It’s just that I’ve enjoyed these little chats of ours.”

“I’ve enjoyed them too,” Jemma assured him. 

“I guess I’m just not ready for them to end.”

Jemma had a sudden realization. Could it be that Fitz had a crush on her? She took a moment to observe him. He was certainly handsome. And she enjoyed his company. 

“I have an idea,” she said. “It seems that I enjoy spending time with you, and you enjoy spending time with me, so why don’t we meet up.”

“Meet up…” 

“Sure,” Jemma said. 

“As in...a date?” Fitz asked.

“Well, it can be whatever we want it to be. But if you want to ask me out on a date, you should do it properly.”

Fitz swallowed. “Do you want me to ask you out on a date?”

“Oh no,” Jemma said. “You need to do some of the work.”

“Fine,” Fitz said. “Jemma, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Jemma smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

  
  



End file.
